Totally LoveSick
by xXLoveAndTearsXx
Summary: What's under it all? 2 lovesick teenagers, a few secrets and throw them in to high school and you've got a story. I mean,how funny can it get? It's hilarious, unless your us: Naghiko and Rima.For some reason we're always thrown at eachother. RIMAHIKO


**Amy-Chan**: A NEW RIMAHIKO FANFIC? I know you're angry I'm not updating "It's a love/hate thing" but this was so tempting! It was going to be a one-shot but it has so much potential I'm making is a full story!

Rima: Wait I'm a ---

Amy: Shhh! Let them find out! BTW they might be a little OOC. DISCLIAMER!

**Dia**: Amy does not own Shugo chara or anything of it…but her own light that she shines to the world in .

Amy: BTW ALL THE POEMS ARE MINE! DON'T STEAL!

XxXxOoOoOxXxX

_In order to find love you must search, _

_In order to keep love you must risk, _

_In order to stay away from pain you hide and leave love alone,_

_I don't want to leave,_

_I don't mind the pain because in the end the regret is worse,_

_Knowing you left the true one behind_.

Being the idiot I am, I realized something. I never fall in love…I'm like a soulless creature, selfish and untamed.

Yeah, sure…I make friends….plenty.

Yeah, sure… I have fan boys…plenty. (But who would date them?)

I Rima Mashiro am under all circumstances love-less! Yeah in no doubt, I have a part time job as a love-poetry columnist at Tokyo News. But even though I'm writing these, to others seem with so much passion, but to me…my writing's are life-less.

Hello I'm Rima Mashiro and I am 17 years old. I go to Seiyo High, and as said I'm a part time columnist. My parents told me I should have a part time, and whoop-Dee-f***ing-doo I got this one.

Hit and send.

That crap that I wrote about regret is the most whole hearted poem I submitted. Well it's all true except_ I don't want to leave,_ because I haven't even reached that far.

"Rima-Chan its 6:58…almost 7 am, time to get ready for school!" my adorable chara, KusuKusu muttered in a tired cutesy-voice.

"M'kay!"

Oh yeah one thing…no one knows I write this column…but KusuKusu. The code name in my columns is Rimiro (like as in **Ri**ma **M**ash**iro**). Cool, eh? Okay, time to get ready!

-Uniform (with my personal touches)

-Bag (with homework)

-KusuKusu and her egg

-My lunch

-My hair (with my usual head band)

1 HOUR LATER (8 am)

"I'm off to school mama!"

"Okay dear!"

I'm almost at school when I caught up with Amu and Yaya …they were (like every morning) reading 's (my) column.

"Mou Rima-Chan did you read Rimiro's today poem? It's so sweet!" Amu points out while Yaya agrees.

"Yeah it's good I guess…" I slightly trail off.

"Of course you wouldn't know proper writing…you get like what a D in Writing and Literature?" Grape head pops from nowhere and chuckles. Before I can say anything Yaya buds is.

"Nagi-kun you know Rima is an A student all except for Home Ec! Writing and Literature is like her forte!" scream it to the world you sugar-coated girl! I love you Yaya (not in THAT way) She always stands up for me!

I smile happily and in the sweetest voice I can make state:

"Thank you Yaya… and go to hell purple-head!"

"I was being sarcastic!" he growls back at me knowing I'm faking the honey-coat.

"Well you suck at it!" I flipside at him.

And so while Amu and Yaya rush to school (a little frightened) I and Nagihiko fight…again.

I'm feeling a slight desha-vu! (**A/N: I know I spelled this wrong…but my English dictionary tells me it's like this!)**

MATH (Nagihiko's POV)

Baka, baka…BAKA!

My plan backfired….AGAIN!

I was supposed to get her angry, make Amu and Yaya leave, THEN ask her to go to the festival this weekend with me! But no, I got so in to the argument I totally forgot!

Yeah okay me and Rima looked like we hated each other...and acted like so. But everyone knows we've actually become great friends. But I don't know why I'm having troubles asking her.

Oh yeah.

I realized I've developed a (huge) crush on her!

Something hits my desk, it's a note (duh), and I open it quickly. Plus the teacher would never notice, he falls asleep most the time. The note read:

_What's up?_

_You're in "thinking" mode, just wondering if you're okay._

_-Rima-Chan_

I quickly write back the note and pass it back to her.

_Kinda good, what are you stalking me?_

_Staring at people isn't nice!_

_Ha!_

_Well I have to tell you anyway… meet me at the peach tree beside the library before lunch…okay?_

_-Nagihiko _

She half snorts at the note and scribbles back.

_I AM NOT STARING AT YOU!_

_I was looking around and you looked tense!  
_

_You always tell me to act nicer and that's how it is! _

_Meanie!_

_Okay I'll meet you!_

_-Rima_

I chuckle and hear the bell ring. I wait for Rima and we walk to the peach tree.

"So what is it?" she asked with that excited face.

"Wanna come to the festival with me this weekend…there is a comedy stand-up and I got tickets, so of course you're the first person I ask and so-"

"Seriously? That's awesome, of course I'll come! You know me so well…grape head" she interrupts.

"Do you have to ruin every minute we actually act nice together?" I ask in my I'm-a-lost-kitten look.

"Yes!" She says back in her I'm-an-evil-mastermind face. It comes out looking retarded, so I start to chuckle.

"Let's go to the royal garden now, okay? We don't want to get screamed by the toy-king!" I veered at her.

"Okay…toy-king? You need to work on your insults, goody two-shoes! I mean even Ikuto's _'Kiddie king'_ is better!" she shot at me…laughing.

Well the rest of the day went by…normally.

I came home to my mother reading Rimiro , typical.

"Nade-Chan did you read Rimiro's new column? It's amazing!" she beamed.

I knew it was a rhetorical question, so I walked up to my room. I was used to my mom calling my Nadeshiko. Why? Because she does it everyday! But I had to admit Rimiro's columns are great. The thing is all we know she's 17, and goes to Seiyo High. Which could be anyone…even a fan girl?

I open my drawer to find a familiar poem, from a few months ago when Rimiro started. It was my favourite because it has so much passion, yet it's sad in a melodic way. Opening it…again, it read:

_How can you love me?_

_If we've only just met me._

_How can you hold me?_

_While I resist,_

_How can you break my walls, and hope for only the best,_

_So I'll lie to you, and leave you, alone_

_What'll it take to make you see?_

_There's more to life then just living,_

_There's love_

_There's pain,_

_You gotta live with all of it,_

_There's joy,_

_There's more then just you and me,_

_You should that's its nothing more,_

_What once was?_

_Will never be!_

_You were just lucky,_

_To find when I was so,_

_**Vulnerable**_

To me it has some type of meaning, and for some reason it reminds me of Rima. Rima writing love poems? What am I…on drugs? She'd never do that! She doesn't even believe in love! I don't even know why I thought about that! Plus she hate's Rimiro! Speaking about Rima… my wonderful (horrible) plan M.R.F.I.L.W.M is going to start at the festival, this weekend! By the way M.R.F.I.L.W.M means '**M**ake **R**ima **F**all **I**n **L**ove **W**ith **M**e'! I KNOW ITS LONG BORING ANG ANNOYING! BUT IT'S THE BEST I GOT!

Okay, I'm officially a **lovesick** teenager.

Crapsicles!

XxXxOoOoOxXxX

Amy: Crapsicles is my word it is crap and popsicles combined…Rolf!

Yaya: where is my Kukai X Yaya story?

Amy: Well you see…

Yaya: FINISH IT!

Amy: Well its done…..see ya.

**IMPORTANT**

I WILL UPDATE LATER THEN USUAL, BECAUSE MY OTHER RIMAHIKO STORY IS MORE IMPORTANT FOR NOW….OKAY?

XD

My writing looks loud, ne?

Ja Ne!


End file.
